rolled dice
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, LoU plus. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka yakin, bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan.


**Summary:** Dan pada akhirnya, mereka yakin, bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan.

**Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki Plus © 2005-2007 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan.

**Note:** kumpulan drabble; **c****hallenge:** Infantrum Challenge [FFC] Fifty Sentences.

* * *

**Akhir.**

Jalan berbatu tajam hanya dapat menyerukan tawa setelah melukis bekas luka di telapak kaki dua orang remaja yang bernama Haiji dan Sora. Luka yang perlahan membusuk hingga akhirnya menggerogoti jiwa saat menapaki takdir.

Takdir yang tak pernah melepaskan raga dan dengan tega menyipratkan darah dari bekas luka.

Masing-masing dari mereka hanya dapat menghela napas panjang dan terus bertanya dalam hati, _Bagaimana sebenarnya akhir ini?_

**Darah.**

Haiji terus terdiam memandangi Sora yang sedang membalut luka tempat aliran darah menetes di sekitar pelipisnya. Aliran darah tersebut begitu deras dan tampak mengerikan, setidaknya menurut Sora.

Namun aliran yang sama juga seakan memainkan melodi yang begitu lembut… yang tak pernah nihil apalagi putih. Benar-benar khas Haiji untuk terluka seperti ini jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang ia sayangi, apalagi Ueki dan Millie.

**Putih.**

Seperti biasa, _laundry_ milik Nagara benar-benar penuh dengan pelanggan tak lupa disertai dengan baju-baju kotor titipan mereka yang harus diputihkan kembali. Dan seperti biasa pula, pasangan pegawai di tempat itulah yang akan dengan tekun melakukan segala kegiatan mencuci, sebab atasan mereka, ironisnya, jauh lebih tidak fasih atas bisnis yang ia pilih dan bangun sendiri.

Dan melihat tumpukan pakaian milik para pemakai jasa hari ini, salah satu dari mereka, Haiji, menghela napas panjang, "Hah, kenapa orang-orang tidak pernah mau mencuci baju mereka sendiri, ya? Menambah pekerjaan kita saja."

Gadis lawan bicaranya menaruh tangannya di dagu sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan polos.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, berkat mereka paling tidak kita bisa mendapat pekerjaan dan bahkan tempat tinggal. Mungkin ini semacam timbal balik, ya? Mungkin…"

**Mungkin.**

Setiap kali Sora melamun, selalu saja seperti ada yang membisiki Haiji untuk menanyakan apa yang dilamunkannya.

Sudah berkali-kali pria kasar itu menanyakan hal yang sama dan mendapat jawaban yang juga selalu sama pula dari gadis bermata hijau itu, "Tidak, tidak ada."

Ya, reaksinya yang monoton itu tentu saja semakin menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Haiji.

Semacam teka-teki dan prediksi yang tak pernah lepas dari kata bingung.

**Bingung.**

Sepintar apa pun Sora, pastinya selalu ada misteri yang tak dapat ia pecahkan sendiri.

Ya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah lama bingung: "Mengapa hitam selalu didefinisikan sebagai kegelapan, kekejaman, dan ketiadaan?"

Bukankah gadis semanis dan sebaik hati Millie juga memiliki hitam pada rumpun yang membingkai wajahnya serta kostum dan binar pengamatnya yang murni? Dan jika dipikir lagi, rumpun yang membingkai wajahnya sendiri juga tidak lepas dari sang warna misteri.

**Hitam.**

Buku kecil di sudut lemari itu ternyata turut lapuk bersama kotak kayu yang menyangganya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, lembar-lembar berisi kiasan-kiasan hati yang tertuang dalam tinta pena tak sengaja melupakan cerita masa lalu yang kini sudah tertelan oleh warna hitam yang menggelora.

Bagai lukisan kanvas dengan warna sama yang tak bisa ditutupi dengan warna lainnya, tidak peduli sebanyak atau seterang apa pun.

Kenangan masa lalu kelam yang tak bisa hilang begitu saja walau ditutupi oleh senyum sekalipun.

Mungkin itu yang selalu membebani batin Sora selama ini.

**Hilang.**

_Wonderful Burger_ selalu menjadi toko tempat Haiji kerap kali kewalahan karena hamburgernya selalu hilang saat ia baru akan melahapnya.

Namun, kali ini, ia berhasil memergok pelakunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sora.

Dengan santai dan sedikit tawa, Sora hanya beralibi, "Maaf, Haiji. Aku lapar."

**Aku.**

Sejujurnya, sang gadis pecinta hamburger masih tak mengerti apa arti kehidupannya sampai saat ini.

Apakah takdirnya hanyalah duduk termenung sendirian sambil mengunyah potongan hamburger yang telah menguasai indera perasanya?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Haiji memotong keheningan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. _"Kenapa kau merenung lagi, Sora? Hei, bersemangatlah sedikit. Kita ini kan teman."_

Mungkin kedengarannya tak bermakna, tetapi ternyata kalimat sederhana itulah yang terus terngiang di benak Sora.

Sepertinya Sora sudah mengerti bahwa setiap orang hidup untuk merasa dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan apa yang dinamakan… teman.

**Kenapa.**

Kali ini giliran Haiji yang frustasi.

_Kenapa aku selalu tak bisa membiarkan Millie dan Sora berduaan?_ pikirnya.

Ya. Mungkin pria yang sudah mengidap semacam penyakit bernama _sister-complex_ stadium tinggi itu akan berpendapat sama dengan orang lain.

Karena ia ingin menjaga Millie.

Tetapi, mungkinkah sebaliknya ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sumber perhatian dari gadis lain yang tengah ia amati? Walau masih kesal dengan kedekatan di antara mereka berdua, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa lewat percakapan dan interaksinya selama ini, Sora ternyata jauh lebih baik dari dugaannya semula.

Bagaimanapun, nampaknya suara hati Haiji masih saling bertubrukan sampai ia benar-benar dapat memilih satu di antara dua pilihan yang sulit itu.

**Suara.**

Terang lampu jalan di tengah malam hanya menyisakan ruang untuk menyorot wajah semu dua orang yang saling memandang ke arah yang berlawanan.

Seluruh tenaga mereka luluh sehingga tak mampu beranjak dari sana sedikit pun.

Hening…

Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Yang terdengar hanya deru angin malam lembut yang semakin menghangatkan suasana yang begitu kaku itu.

**Kaku.**

"Ueki, Haiji, terima kasih kalian mau jadi temanku."

Setidaknya ucapan Sora itu mendapat balasan yang hangat dari Ueki dan seperti biasa Haiji masih terlalu kaku untuk jujur soal perasaannya. Bila ia dapat melihat putaran ulang dari responnya tersebut, tentu pria pecinta binatang itu akan merasakan kejanggalan tersendiri.

Apa jangan-jangan bertindak sedikit cuek terhadap Sora juga merupakan salah satu prinsipnya?

**Jangan.**

Kelihatannya ia memang lemah, namun jangan pernah memandang Sora sebelah mata.

Otak cerdas yang bernaung di kepalanya sudah berkali-kali menjadi penyelamat kala Ueki, Haiji, dan ia sendiri tengah menghadapi situasi yang tersulit sekalipun dalam pertempuran memperebutkan hak untuk melewati gerbang perbatasan.

Tetapi, mungkin kekuatan terbesar Sora adalah kemampuannya untuk mengambil perhatian Haiji yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh labirin selain kepada Millie.

**Labirin.**

Selalu ingat untuk mengikuti arah mata angin ketika tersesat bahkan dalam labirin yang tak berakhir sekalipun.

Dan kompas yang lupa dibawa terkadang memberi kebahagiaan sendiri bagi Haiji dan Sora.

Bila ada waktu untuk berdua selama ini, mungkin tersesat tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Kecuali apabila sang gadis kehabisan hamburger dan sang lelaki menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya sang gadislah yang akan menemukan jalan keluar dan menjadi penyelamat bagi mereka berdua.

**Angin.**

Rambut Sora terurai kala angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus wajahnya.

Sambil merasa geli karena angin menggelitik lehernya, Sora mengajak lawan bicaranya menatap langit sore yang jernih tanpa awan itu.

"Huh, apa bagusnya menatap langit yang semu begini!" ucap Haiji membantah kejujurannya sendiri.

"Ya, mungkin banyak orang yang akan berkata sama sepertimu, Haiji. Tapi mungkin aku menikmatinya karena aku bisa menatapnya bersama kamu, Haiji. Aku senang bisa menatapnya dengan seorang teman."

Dan wajah Haiji yang menjadi semu seperti tirai semesta yang semula ia caci beruntungnya tak termasuk salah satu dari pemandangan yang bisa dinikmati saat itu karena ia langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memalukan.

**Awan.**

Tiap hari, awan silih berganti menjadi bagian lukisan langit yang hilang secepat angin meniupnya.

Di antara mereka, ada yang berbentuk singa, bunglon, smeleon, sampai bentuk hamburger yang selalu mengingatkan Haiji akan gadis yang mengusik pikirannya.

Haiji mulai berpikir, _Bila awan tak pernah sama setiap waktu, dapatkah aku mendapati rupa hamburger yang selalu memberi ketenangan dan perasaan aneh dalam hatiku itu?_

Ya. Semakin direnungkan, mungkin awan dapat dikiaskan menjadi kehidupan yang terus berputar tanpa syarat.

Haiji menghela napas dan kembali membatin, _Bila roda kehidupan terus berputar, dapatkah kita selalu merasakan perasaan saling memiliki ini?_

**Syarat.**

"Hei, Sora… Aku ingin bertanya."

"Bicara saja," balas Sora sambil melahap hamburgernya.

"Sebenarnya, apa ada yang kausukai?" sambung Haiji malu-malu.

Sora mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. "Fufufu. Hamburger kali, ya?"

Mendengar jawaban Sora itu, seakan ada beban seribu ton yang menimpa Haiji sesaat. "Maksudku orang. Orang yang kausukai," ucapnya memastikan lagi.

Setelah sepenuhnya mengerti, sang gadis sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya barusan tersebut dan tersenyum agak iseng. "Aku akan memberitahumu, Haiji, tapi dengan syarat. Kamu juga harus memberitahuku orang yang kamu suka. Setuju?"

Jelas Haiji mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tak mau mengakui bahwa tempatnya menaruh hati selama ini adalah, erm, mungkin Sora sendiri.

"Huh, dasar curang! Sudah, lupakan saja!" ucapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu hamburger lagi, Sora menyambung pembicaraan, "Aku bercanda, kok. Orang yang aku suka itu… kamu, Haiji. Lalu Ueki, Millie, Nagara, dan teman-teman lainnya."

Haiji ambruk dan rona merah di wajahnya sekejap hilang begitu mendengar jawaban dari gadis pintar namun polos itu. Heh. Memang, teman adalah orang-orang yang begitu berharga bagi kawannya yang satu itu. Ia seharusnya sudah menebak.

Oleh karena itu, ia pun memasang senyum dan menggelengkan kepala, sebelum akhirnya beranjak kembali ke _laundry_ Nagara meninggalkan Sora yang masih kebingungan akan reaksinya.

**Curang.**

Walau kenyataanya tidak, Haiji selalu menganggap Sora bermain curang.

Mulai dari menyerobot ucapannya, mencuri hamburgernya, sampai selalu menjadi lebih baik darinya sudah cukup dijadikan alasan keminderan sang pemilik rambut putih pada gadis yang awalnya ia pandang sebelah mata itu.

Walau awalnya didasari oleh sifat ingin mengungguli, setelah mendengar bingkis kelam sang pemudi, ada suatu hal yang berubah dari ambisi yang dimiliki Haiji.

_Kalau bisa, biarlah aku yang menggantikan Sora di posisi atas. Dengan begitu, ia tak perlu lagi menjadi orang berbakat yang semua orang ingin hancurkan._

Ya. Sepertinya, Haiji sudah bertekad penuh untuk melindungi Sora dari hal yang sempat melanda gadis itu beberapa saat lalu ketika semua orang iri akan IQ-nya yang begitu tinggi. Walau, nampaknya akan sulit baginya untuk paling tidak menang sekali saja dari Sora.

Ini terbukti dari mental yang selalu siap menerima kekalahan miliknya yang seiring waktu semakin terasah.

**Hancur.**

Belum sepenuhnya dahi Haiji hancur ketika ia menangkap Millie yang jatuh dari beranda beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apakah luka yang kelihatannya sakit sekali sampai menyisakan bekas itu sudah sembuh betul atau belum selain dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sampai Millie pun tidak diperbolehkan melihat secuil pun hal yang ada di balik topeng kakaknya itu.

Dan nampaknya Sora juga tak berniat menyelesaikan kasus ini karena ia tahu sebagai teman bahwa ia harus menghargai privasi Haiji.

**Sakit.**

Kali ini adalah kali keempat Sora terluka parah setelah memenangkan pertempuran bersama kawannya, Haiji. Lagi-lagi pemilik bisnis lain yang iri terhadap keberhasilan bisnis mereka menyerang keduanya saat tengah berbelanja bahan-bahan keperluan mencuci.

Tetapi, sebagaimanapun ia terluka, kekuatan pekerjaan Nagara selalu siap untuk menyembuhkannya.

Mungkin juga suatu keberuntungan bahwa Ueki, Haiji, dan Sora bergabung dalam tim _laundry_ milik pria yang memakai _goggle_ itu kala mengikuti turnamen untuk mendapatkan lencana yang menjadi salah satu tujuan dari kedatangan sang pria berambut acak ke dunia yang tiga rekannya sebelumnya huni.

**Empat.**

Bila mengumpamakan perasaan Haiji dan Sora bagai hitung mundur dari empat, mungkin seperti ini hasilnya.

Empat detik adalah waktu terlama mereka untuk saling bertatapan sampai tak sanggup menunjukkan muka mereka yang memerah seiring jarum panjang bergerak.

Tiga menit adalah waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk berdebat sebelum titik buntu tercapai dengan sukses.

Dua jam adalah waktu yang sangat cukup bagi mereka untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaan_ laundry_ yang menumpuk sambil menikmati udara lembut yang membasuh setiap sela latar yang mereka tempati.

Satu hari adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menyadari perasaan hati yang mungkin mereka pendam selama ini.

Nol, adalah hasil yang mereka dapat.

Nampaknya, masih harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas perasaan mereka berdua yang sesungguhnya atas satu sama lain.

**Latar.**

Haiji dan Sora memiliki latar belakang yang cukup serupa.

Mereka sama-sama sudah tak memiliki orang tua ataupun figur yang dapat menggantikannya saat ini.

Selagi Haiji masih dapat merangkul Millie sebagai media pelepas kesedihan yang ia pendam sejak kepergian orang tuanya, Sora lebih memilih diam dalam menghadapi keadaan yang sama. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya tersirat oleh raut wajahnya yang biasanya ceria.

**Diam.**

Sinar mata semu yang tertutup topi kecil yang menyentuh keningnya membuat Sora benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis pendiam dan senang merenung sendirian. Kemampuannya bersandiwara memang hebat dan mampu mengelabui musuh bahkan teman sekalipun.

Ya. Semua senyum yang ia berikan pada orang-orang yang mendekatinya untuk menjatuhkannya itu terkadang palsu.

Tetapi, tentu saja sang gadis lelah terus-terusan memendam dan menyembunyikan segala hasrat pribadinya sendiri.

Buktinya, kerap kali Haiji menemukannya tertidur pulas di sudut _laundry_ walau lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya telah menangis dan menghapus jejak dari kelopak matanya yang sempat sembab.

**Lelah.**

Keringat-keringat kecil berjatuhan dari raga Haiji dan Sora saat beristirahat mengikuti keegoisan teman mereka yang bernama Ueki itu, dulu sekali saat turnamen dari ketua Rucha masih berlangsung.

Memang, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa degup jantung mereka terasa begitu cepat setelah bertarung sekuat tenaga. Dan mereka pun sudah tahu betapa banyaknya energi yang terkuras karena baru kali ini masing-masing dari mereka harus bertarung sendirian.

Dan mereka semua pun kini setuju, bahwa hanya apabila mereka berjuang bersama, maka semuanya akan lebih mudah; kemungkinan menang pun menjadi berlipat ganda. Namun, yang paling penting, mereka tahu bahwa di akhir hari, mereka tidaklah sendiri—hal yang begitu menenangkan hati.

**Jantung.**

Di waktu luang yang mereka miliki, lagi-lagi Sora mengajak Haiji bermain kuis.

"Haiji, seandainya kau hanya bisa memilih satu dari jantung atau otak, mana yang kau pilih?" tanya gadis pintar itu.

"Hah? Jangan tanya tiba-tiba, dong!"

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat telunjuknya untuk menggaruk-garuk pipinya pelan.

"Mungkin jantung kali, ya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sora menginginkan alasan.

"Tentu saja karena ia bisa hidup dengan bebas tanpa beban pikiran apa pun! Tapi… Kurasa mereka berdua tak bisa terpisahkan karena hidup tanpa beban pun pasti hampa dan membosankan." Haiji mendapat jawaban entah dari mana. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bangga karena jawabannya terdengar pintar dan bahkan terasa selevel dengan apa yang mungkin menjadi jawaban sang penanya.

Dan Sora sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi jawaban tersebut.

**Hampa.**

Sejauh apa pun waktu bergulir, Haiji dan Sora masih bingung akan menempatkan perasaan mereka pada titik teman atau sesuatu yang lebih menyemukan wajah.

Apabila titik di tengahnya adalah hampa atau kenihilan, di situlah mereka pasti sudah menempatkannya sejak lama.

Tempat di mana mereka tak akan pernah memiliki pengetahuan akan awal.

Dan tempat di mana tak akan pernah ditemukan kata akhir.

Kehidupan yang terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat sama sekali. Cukup saling menjaga dan melindungi.

Tertawa di bawah atap yang sama, merenung menghadap langit yang jingga. Membayangkan bahwa semua hal kecil ini dapat berlangsung lebih lama sudah lebih cukup bagi Haiji dan Sora.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka yakin, bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah pertemuan yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

_Aku ingat segala hal yang kaukatakan;_

_dan aku pun ingat bahwa terhadap mereka, aku hanya bisa memegang erat dan memanjakan._

_Tetaplah di sini, kawan._

_Aku pun tahu kau tidak ingin melewatkan_

_canda kita yang biasa, lagu bintang yang membiarkan kita terjaga._

_Tetaplah di sini, sedikit lebih lama._

* * *

**Extra disclaimer:**

Ide 'empat' terinspirasi dari _Persona 4: Count Down_ © _lala_ [heylalaa]. Terima kasih karena sudah menginspirasi! ;D

**Author's notes:**

Karena gue sedikit tergelitik untuk mengeksplor dua karakter ini. -plak- Dan pertama kali bikin kumpulan drabble, jadi mungkin mencoba hal baru juga. Heh. Dan makasih sudah membaca semuanya. Jika tidak keberatan, silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian lewat review. Thanks and have a nice day! :D


End file.
